


Your Wicked Tongue

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Curves, F/M, First Time, Hot Sex, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Riding, Seduction, Seductive Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Tracer Opens Her Legs, Video Game Night, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Tracer comes into Genji's apartment, they started the video game night. Things turned hot blooded when they finished.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Genji Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 4





	1. Video Game Time

It is this evening before dark, Genji called Tracer over at his apartment.

Tracer knocked on the door, Genji opened the door and lets her in. Genji looks at her butt when she came in, she smirks at Genji. "So, what game are we?" said Tracer. "We'll look it out, come with me." said Genji. "OK." Said Tracer.

Tracer and Genji went to the shelf where movies and video games are in, Genji opened the shelf. "What do you got?" said Tracer. "I got Mario Kart games, Grand Theft Auto, Donkey Kong, and the Sims." said Genji. "I would pick Mario Kart, because I love Mario." said Tracer. "Hey, me too. I got one controller that we can share." said Genji. "That will be alright." said Tracer.

"Yes, me and Tracer are gonna play Mario. She likes it, I wonder if I could tap her butt after we finished. I can't take my eyes off of her wide curves, her boobs, and her face. I really want to hit that G-spot and get that ass quick, I say I should smash her all night." Narrated Genji, in his thoughts.

"Alright, Miss Tracer. Let's do this race." said Genji. "OK." Said Tracer as she winked.


	2. I know If I'm Haunting you, you must be haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they finished the game, things go more steamy when Tracer arouses Genji

As Tracer and Genji are playing Mario Kart, they shared with one controller. After Genji finishes the race in a second place, he touches Tracer's leg, and gives the controller to her. Tracer smirks as she holds the controller and starts the game. As she did, she opened her legs while playing. This confuses Genji, but he becomes aroused by her when she opened her legs as a seductive gesture.

Genji wrapped his arms around her, Tracer sits on his lap as she laughed and smiled. As she finishes, she won the first place. "Ha, I won!" said Tracer, cheering herself. "I see that." said Genji. "Wow, that was amazing that we played together." said Tracer, proud of herself. "Yeah, perhaps when you open your legs. It's like you want something special." said Genji as he turns off the TV.

Genji opened his robotic mask, he began to kiss Tracer's neck and touches her breasts and curves. Tracer moaned as she feels Genji's hands touching her and kissing her neck, she felt the pleasure coming into her body. Genji kept kissing her neck, giving her hickeys and smacks her bare bottom. Tracer turns around and gets on top of Genji, straddling him. They making out passionately, Genji touches her butt. Genji closed his face with his robotic mask. Tracer stands up, she takes off her chronal accelerator and places it on the coffee table. She sways her hips left and right like a stripper, she takes her jacket off, and she unzipped her suit, revealing her naked body. She takes off her shoes, revealing her bare feet. She wrapped her arms around Genji as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Genji opened his real erected penis, and Tracer grabbed his penis and inserts it into her vagina as she gets on top of him.

She moaned as Genji thrusts upwards into her, she holds onto him. He grabbed her butt while thrusting upwards, hitting her G spot before her juices come out of her. He goes into her deeper 10 times while she is on top. Tracer moaned as she grinds her hips, she caressed Genji's face, and kissed him on the cheek. "Genji!" said Tracer, moaning his name. Tracer begins to bounce on him.

8 minutes later, of the passionate sex, it is midnight... Genji thrusts upwards until he came. Tracer moaned as she felt his semen being squirted inside her vagina. Genji laid on his back, with Tracer still on top of him. She caressed his face before she falls asleep. Genji touches her body while she is sleeping and her legs still straddling him, he closes his penis, and then he went to sleep.


End file.
